valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Wylfred
Wylfred is the protagonist in Valkyrie Profile: The Accused One. He is the son of Thyodor, a man who lost his life seven years prior on the battlefield and became an Einherjar. After his father's death, his family was cast into poverty and he soon lost his younger sister, Elsie, to hunger. His mother was shocked by the loss and spiraled into madness. Left with only the valkyrie's feather and his father's sword, he swears to have vengeance for his suffering. Personality Wylfred is generally a grim realist who finds the general populace uncaring and cruel. As he treasures his father's sword dearly, he sympathizes with others who have lost someone due to war. He is described by Ushio as a man whose eyes burn with revenge. Introduced as a brave yet naive lad, his attitude changes based on whether or not he decides to sacrifice his comrades' lives in battle. On one hand, he can be compassionate and feel guilty for his sins, particularly regretful of losing his friend Ancel. Yet, if he continues to wage heavy bloodshed, he can also be brutal and spiteful, driven purely by his hatred of the Valkyrie. He has various names based on the rumors surrounding his exploits in battle. He is heralded as "the son of the einherjar" in one of the game's scenarios. His affectionate nickname with ones close to him is "Wyl". Story On his quest to end the Valkyrie for the suffering she has caused, Wylfred leaves his home and joins the mercenary trade. He is accompanied by his childhood friend, Ancel. Hoping to hone his skill on the battlefield, he is one of many who bolster Gerabellum's borders at Aullewyn Keep. After his first battle against roaming demons, he dies while saving Ancel from a beast. Though he was going to be accepted into the afterlife, Lenneth spared his soul thanks to the pleas from one of her einherjar. His soul momentarily lost from the living, Wylfred is anguished by his short lived adventure. However, Hel notices the young man's frustration and asks if he still wants to kill the Valkyrie. Once he eagerly attests his determination, she agrees to form a pact with him. She promises to give him his tool for revenge once the divine feather he carries turns pitch black. To accomplish this feat, Wylfred must use the feather to sacrifice his allies' souls and wreck sin across the land by showing no mercy to his enemies in battle. Dazed, Wylfred returns to the living and sees his friend relieved for his safety. They continue to fight off more monsters but are cornered by two dominating demons. Hel reminds him of the plume and he uses it on Ancel, granting his friend great strength but ending his life after the battle. When their captain, Heugoe, comes to investigate, Wylfred flees from the scene in grief. Running through the nearby thicket, he blames the plume for the tragedy. Ailyth introduces herself at this time and states that her master was only fulfilling his end of the bargain with Hel. From then on, the two travel together on his quest. Some time later, he passes by an archer in hiding who mistakes him for one of her pursuers. Forced to save himself from the real trackers, he allies with her to stave them off. After they flee to Market Marteigh, she introduces herself as Cherphia, a former Artolian assassin. Wylfred wants nothing to do with her, but, after Ailyth consoles him to reconsider, he agrees to accompany her to freedom. Near the end of Crell Monferaigne's eastern borders, Cerphia's trackers are there waiting for their arrival. During the battle, Wylfred notices that their leader, Lockswell, had no malice in his attacks and asks the reasoning behind the sorcerer's actions. As the assassins reconcile, Cerphia and Lockswell agree to join Wylfred's travels through the land. From here, Wylfred participates in various conflicts that escalate into a war between the two princes of Artolia. Battle Attacks ;Guilt Rack :Attack Gauge Boost: 20 :Furious downward vertical slash. ;Open Slash :Attack Gauge Boost: 16 :Nimble horizontal swipe. :Launches enemy upward. ;Double Cross :Attack Gauge Boost: 18 :Cruel dual-bladed slash from above. Soul Crush Grim Vengeance 300px "Suffer my Pain! Finishing Strike! Grim Vengeance!" Attack Gauge Boost: 48 Pounces quickly upon foe, mounting slash upon slash before raining down vicious revenge. Wylfred starts the sequence by saying, "Suffer my pain!" and "Finishing Strike!" He performs a shoulder charge forward and follows with three slashes. From behind his opponent, he hurls the Valkyrie feather, which damages and emits an electric sphere of energy. After it zaps three times, Wylfred appears from above with two swords, yells his move's name, and slices the screen with a white cross slash. Gallery Image:Wall1a.jpg|Wylfred receiving his chance of revenge on the gods Image:Lenneth vs Wilfred.jpg|Lenneth (left) and Wilfred (right) duel Image:Wylfred-blog2.jpg|For the Creators voice section on the official blog Image:Wylfred-blog.jpg|Designer artwork Image:Wylfred-fantasyzero.jpg|Cameo in special Fantasy Earth Zero campaign Category:Character Category:Male